


Detroit: Become Impure (Detroit: Become Human Smut Oneshots)

by lovelybensolo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor Deserves Happiness, Fully Clothed, Multi, Polyamory, hella kinks, idc ill write literally anything besides incest pls no, lotsa gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybensolo/pseuds/lovelybensolo
Summary: A big book of oneshots. I do take requests. Enjoy!





	1. It's, uh...complicated.

Connor had never gotten the chance to meet another RK800 model, other than the confrontation at Cyberlife towers. Today, he decided his mission would be to find another of his kind, and make conversation with himself. It seemed a bit strange, but he figured he could learn a lot about himself that way. He knew that he’d find one at the police station since after the protest, Connor was an official model instead of a prototype.

He eyed his clone from across the room. He sat at his desk across from Hank’s, flipping his coin repeatedly when Connor silently told him to come outside. Connor watched the droid’s LED go yellow as he listened. He looked around, formulating a plan of escape. He decided to leave a note of explanation at his desk before putting it into action. Connor decided to wait outside for the other ‘him’. Only a minute or so passed before the droid came out to meet Connor.

“Hello, Connor. I am Connor.” Connor realized that since nobody can privately own an RK800, they all had the same name.

“For today, I’ll call you…” Connor looked around, thinking of possible names. He thought of the place where he and Hank first met and something clicked.

“For today, your name is Jimmy.” Jimmy’s LED went yellow, as if he was testing the name out on himself in his head. He looked up at Connor, perplexed.

“So, why are you here, Connor?”

“I’d like to get to know you. Or, me, I should say.” They sat outside of a diner, making small talk and looking at what was left of the natural wonders of Detroit. Turns out there’s not much to talk about when you’re talking to yourself. Connor found himself silently asking ‘why did I do this?’. He knew the reason, but he could never realistically execute what he had in mind. Connor had a lot of time to think recently, and he had thought of every benefit to having another one of him around. Feeling human emotions opened a whole new world of possibilities as well. One thing Connor felt frequently was lust. I mean, a sexual partner who knows exactly what you want and exactly how you want it? Pretty ideal. Connor was alerted by Jimmy standing up suddenly.

“It’s been...interesting talking to you, Connor. But I should be getting back now.” As Jimmy started to leave, Connor grabbed his arm.

“Stay,” he whispered. A mix of lust and curiosity flashed in Jimmy’s eyes for a moment as he began to understand the real reason Connor brought him here.

“Would you like to make a quick stop by my apartment?” Jimmy nodded, smiling a bit. They caught the next bus and it stopped right outside of Connor’s building. They rode the elevator in silence to the 3rd floor. Connor’s place was 13b. He scanned his hand, and invited Jimmy in. Jimmy looked around, analyzing some of the framed pictures on the walls. Markus, the leader of the deviants, with Connor as well as a few others from Jericho. Jimmy’s attention was brought back to Connor when he rubbed his hands together.

“So, uh- shall we get started?” Within seconds, they were desperately grabbing at each other’s clothes, breathless from the kiss they’d shared. Connor grabbed Jimmy by his hair, forcing their lips together. Connor pulled Jimmy’s head back, looking him in the eyes. His voice was husky and very matter-of-fact.

“I’m going to fucking ruin you.” Jimmy bit his lip, and Connor’s cock twitched in his underwear.

See, you’re probably wondering how this is all happening. Ever since androids were recognized as intelligent life, they were all given features alike humans. Not too alike humans, but just enough to make...certain things work.

Connor led Jimmy to his bedroom, forcing him onto the bed.

“Strip, slut.” Jimmy stripped down to his underwear, and Connor undid his tie. Connor forced Jimmy’s face onto the bed, ass up and tied his hands behind his back. Still fully clothed, Connor began palming Jimmy through his underwear as he moaned, feeling a little moisture through the material. He slipped his hand under Jimmy’s waistband without warning and took a little in his fingertips, bringing them up to his lips. After a series of tests, he determined it was pre-seminal fluid.

Connor smirked, returning to Jimmy’s hungry cock with one hand. It was strangely arousing to see himself tied up, ready to use like that. He couldn’t explain it, so he just went along with it. With his other hand, he traced circles around Jimmy’s hole through his underwear (yes robots don’t need assholes that’s why i didn’t say it just imagine something). Jimmy’s pained groans almost made him lose control. Almost. Connor brought his crotch up to Jimmy’s ass, allowing Jimmy to feel him. Connor felt Jimmy’s hips bucking as he came in his underwear. Immediately, Connor forced Jimmy’s underwear down and unbuttoned his pants. He licked his thumb, bringing it to Jimmy to lube him up, sorta. With no warning, Connor slid his entire length into Jimmy, moaning under his breath.

“Fuck. You’re so tight.” Jimmy couldn’t even respond, as he was gripping the sheets in pleasure, whimpering desperately. Connor tried to smirk to himself, but he was cut off by his own moans as he thrust into his copy. Connor grabbed Jimmy’s hips, allowing him to thrust deeper and faster. When he could feel himself getting close, he adjusted them into a sitting position, so that Connor was kneeling and Jimmy was bouncing on his cock. Connor’s left hand crept up to Jimmy’s neck, gently squeezing while his right jacked him off. Before long, Jimmy’s breath got heavy, and he bit his lip in pleasure, trying to hold back his moans as he covered Connor’s pants and hand in imitation semen. Connor forced him back onto his face again, thrusting into him violently to reach the high he so desperately wanted. His legs became weak, and he squeezed Jimmy’s hips as he finally came. Connor quickly recovered, untying Jimmy and taking his cock in his mouth. He felt himself getting hard again seeing (technically) himself in such intense pleasure. Connor laid back, silently telling Jimmy what to do. He tugged his underwear back on, climbing on top of Connor. He slowly started to grind their crotches together, sucking on Connor’s neck. Connor grabbed Jimmy’s hips, bringing them closer together. He moaned, making Jimmy go faster. Jimmy flipped them over, making Connor do the work. While Connor was off-guard, Jimmy slipped his hand into Connor’s pants, slipping a finger into him. Then another. Jimmy smirked up at Connor as his moans became higher-pitched. Jimmy slid a third finger into Connor, and he stilled over Jimmy as he came in his pants. Jimmy came soon after.

Before 10 minutes passed, Jimmy was already on his way out. Connor decided that this wouldn’t be the last time he fucked himself.


	2. Ralph, Kara, and Alice need help...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor agrees to help Alice, Ralph,and Kara on one special condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really put Alice in cause it would've made it too long so here

I had recently been paired with Lieutenant Hank Anderson to solve the case of the deviant androids, and from my observations, he wasn’t very determined to work with me. For your information, I wasn’t that fond of him either.

“Lieutenant, I think it’s time we investigate the missing AX400. It attacked its owner and took his child.” Hank sighed and ignored me. I would not by any means let this...lazy, unmotivated drunk get in the way of my mission. Only aggression would get through to him. I slammed my fist on the table, making him flinch a bit. I made sure to add some extra venom to my words.

“Lieutenant, it’s about time you get off your _lazy_ ass and actually do some work around here, if you’re not too _drunk_ to stand. There are lives on the line, Anderson.” He got up and pushed past me without a word. I smiled to myself. I never fail my missions, and this was not about to be the first time.

A convenience store cashier saw them come through, said it stole money from the register and then disappeared.

“Lieutenant, considering its conditions, I don’t think it got far. I suggest we search the area.”

“Where do you suppose we look,” Hank asked. I looked towards the abandoned house across the street from the store.

I peered through the gaps in the boarded up windows, only clearly seeing one android. The front door was surprisingly unlocked, so I opened it with ease. The android was standing alone in what seemed like the living room. It had severe burn marks on the side of its face, and seemed to be unstable.

“Is there anyone else here?” He wouldn’t make eye contact.

“Nope, just Ralph.” It seemed…afraid. Someone had done something absolutely terrible to it. I measured his stress levels, watching them get higher and lower as I roamed the room. I found that when I neared the stairs, his stress levels got significantly higher. I looked back at Ralph to make sure he wasn’t looking, and looked under the stairs. I didn’t see a violent or dangerous android, but a frightened girl. It had been the first time I had really looked into a deviant’s eyes, felt what they were feeling. I went back to Ralph. After some consideration, I decided I would help them.

“Listen very carefully. I’m not going to hurt anyone, I’m just going to try and help you. That girl under the stairs. What’s her name?” Ralph smiled a bit. I saw that he was just in need of someone to understand him.

“Kara. Her name is Kara. And the little one upstairs is named Alice.” I had completely forgotten about the kid. I’ll come up with something. I returned to the pretty girl under the stairs.

“Hello, Kara. My name is Connor. I’m going to help you all, but at a price. Go out and get a motel room for tonight, and come out sometime around midnight. I’ll be there, just trust me. Alice will stay in the room, so it’s just me, you, and Ralph meeting here. I’ll make sure Alice is okay too, alright?” Her frightened eyes softened a bit, and she nodded her head.

“Connor, what the hell are you doing in there?!” I rolled my eyes.

“Just a moment, Lieutenant!” That seemed to satisfy him for the time being.

“Kara, I’ve got to go. Keep Ralph and Alice safe, alright?” Her lips formed the ghost of a smile.

“Of course. Thank you, Connor.” I nodded my head and left through the front door. Hank was waiting for me, arms crossed.

“Well?”

“Nothing, Lieutenant. Let’s keep searching the area.” He looked suspicious, but still moved onto the next nearby location.

01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011

I tapped my foot, waiting impatiently outside for Kara. Just when I was about ready to leave, she hurriedly rushed from one of the rooms to greet me.

“Thank you for waiting. I couldn’t get Alice to sleep. Let’s go, shall we?” The short walk to the house was wordless, but not uncomfortable. We were both focused on completely separate things. I could tell she was still worried about Alice. I had seen humans comfort each other through touch before, so I decided to give it a try by putting my arm around her shoulders. That seemed to help. I made sure to keep note of that.

I silently told Ralph we were here. He hesitantly opened the door, and opened it wider when he saw it was us. I suggested we sit at the table to discuss our terms of secrecy.

“I’ve agreed to keep you hidden, on one small condition.” Kara tried to hide her concern, and Ralph was ready to protect her at all costs.

“The only thing you have to do is trust me, and tell me when you want me to stop, alright?” They looked at each other and nodded. I rounded the table and lightly kissed Kara on the lips. When I broke away, her cheeks were tinted blue. I had made her blush. Smiling slightly, I approached Ralph carefully. I softly caressed his face, silently telling him I wouldn’t hurt him. I placed a short kiss on his lips, then moving down to his jaw and neck. His fingers brushed my arm as he made little desperate noises, almost inaudible. After a little while, I looked back to see several small patches on his neck lightly glowing blue. I bit my lip and stepped back as I felt an erection growing. I looked to Kara.

“Kiss him. You’ll know when to stop.” With absolutely no question, Kara sat on Ralph’s lap, facing him as they locked lips. While they were busy with each other, I stripped from the waist up. By the time I returned to them, Kara was grinding onto Ralph as he made a desperate attempt to get her top off. I moaned lowly, unzipping my pants and taking out my cock while they were still distracted. I poked Ralph in the cheek with it, slightly startling him, but he knew exactly what to do. He was clumsy, but dedicated. Kara quickly followed his lead, taking the tip as Ralph got the base. They worked in perfect synchronization towards the same goal, taking turns deepthroating. I could tell Kara knew I was getting close. She took it all, moaning gutturally so that the vibrations would transfer onto me, and that was when I lost it. I held her there by her hair, desperately trying to hold onto the crests of pleasure washing over my sensors. I noticed Ralph was standing up now, watching intensely.

“Connor, Ralph wants you to bend Kara over the table and...uhm...fuck her...uh, please?” Ralph was shifting uncomfortably, looking down. I could tell he wasn’t very used to being dominant, so I silently reassured him that if he did anything wrong, we would understand and politely correct him. That put him at ease.

“Come on now, don’t make Ralph tell you twice,” He threatened, smirking. I bent her over the table, pulling down her trousers and feeling how wet she was for me. I lined up with her entrance, slowly pushing in so she could adjust to the feeling. I felt her shrink back in pain at first, but after a minute, I could tell it turned into pleasure. I rocked in and out of her, unaware of everything else. The way she moaned for me was absolutely breathtaking, and I wanted to hear it over and over. I took my right hand and felt around for her clit, using my left to hold her hip. Out of the blue, I heard Ralph’s voice in my head.

“Deep breaths, Connor. Ralph is...excited.” Before I knew what happened, he slid his fully erect length into me, making me moan out loud. He gently put his hand on my shoulder as he gently bucked up into me over and over again. I was still focused on Kara, but this had added something completely new, but welcome. As I got close once again, this time I had something to put energy into. I thrust into Kara as hard and fast as I could, chasing that high that I craved. She came before I did, whimpering and clutching the table. Ralph and I came at almost the same time. I was still clutching Kara’s hips, and Ralph was holding mine.

“Mmph, Connor…” His last little whine sent me over the edge for the last time. I bit my lip, trying (to no avail) to hold back my desperate moans. The sounds he made when he lost control combined with the feeling of his release inside me completely overwhelmed my senses. My video feed went completely black for a moment as I let complete ecstasy consume me. Once my vision returned, I was gasping and panting, trying desperately to recover. I gathered my surroundings and saw that Kara was still catching her breath as well, and Ralph was dressed again, smiling to himself. I immediately went to get dressed again. Amanda would not be pleased, so I had to leave quick. Kara and I dressed in silence. Once I was about to leave, Ralph stopped me.

“Thank you for everything. Ralph enjoyed himself.” He was still smiling. I didn’t understand smiling completely, but I found myself doing it anyways. Hm, must be contagious.

“So did Connor.” Kara came to the door, and I nodded to Ralph, closing the door again. I had decided to walk Kara back to the motel because I knew the streets weren’t yet safe for her at night. Once we arrived at her room, there was a moment of silence. I decided to break it.

“When I saw your eyes for the first time under the stairs, I saw that you were genuinely scared. That’s why I helped you. I’ve never seen that before, Kara. You’re very special.” Kara’s face was once again warm and welcoming. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned down and kissed her on the lips again. I just had to feel her again before I was back to seeing her as a criminal.

“Goodnight, Kara. You know how to reach me if things go wrong, right?” She nodded.

“G-goodnight, Connor.”

“Stay safe, Kara. Best of luck from now on.” I gazed at her for one last second, turning away when I couldn’t take it anymore. I hadn’t come to terms with the tears falling down my face, I wouldn’t. After all, she _is_ just a droid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love to hear you guys' feedback, so make sure to leave a comment!


	3. Markus and Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Simon meet up at their usual spot for their usual...rendezvous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short :(

It wasn’t uncommon for sexual relationships to form in Jericho, I had quickly learned. Nobody was really limited to one partner either. But Simon was my go-to. Something in me was drawn to him. Maybe it was his pouty blue eyes, or perhaps the sounds he made when I…

“Markus,” Simon’s desperate voice echoed in my head. “I-I need you, please.” I immediately started on the way to our spot, a small room hidden by a flight of stairs. I heard him from several feet away and smirked. I opened the door to see him desperately whining and squirming up against the wall with his hand in his pants. His eyes were shut, but I could tell he knew I was here because he started to become more aware of his surroundings.. As approached, he started to kneel as I undid my belt. I pumped my throbbing member a couple times before letting Simon do his thing. I let him have a few seconds before I started to fuck his mouth just the way he likes. He loves it when I use his pretty little mouth and call him bad names. I tugged on his hair and he looked up at me, moaning. I bit my lip at the feeling.

“You like it when I pull your hair, huh? You like playing dirty, don’t you.” I tested his limits, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. Once I felt myself getting close, I pulled his mouth away from me, taking a moment to appreciate his appearance. His used-looking lips, disheveled hair and tear stained cheeks. I eased him onto his back, tenderly undressing him and then myself. I placed two fingers in Simon’s mouth, then using the wetness to slick up his entrance.

“You already prepped yourself, didn’t you?” He nodded, smiling. I chuckled.

“Thought so.” And without another word, I slowly thrust into him, taking hold of his cock and jacking him off as I fucked him. With every moan, I grew closer to my breaking point. He clutched my arms as tight as he possibly could in order to release all of his pent up energy. I started to kiss Simon’s neck, making him whimper and squirm. He had a sensitive spot under his earlobe that I loved to mess with. After a few seconds of sucking at it, I felt his member start to twitch in my hand so I knew he was cumming. The sounds he made were what I imagine pure pleasure to be. A few minutes after he finished, I stilled over him, reaching my climax. After I pulled out of him, I noticed that he had still been holding my arms and when he let go, there were blue patches where his fingers were. He stretched out his fingers, noticing the spots on my arms.

“Oh, uh-sorry.” I laughed and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. Just as we were getting dressed, we heard footsteps storming down the hallway. Before either of us could say anything, North burst into the room, seeing us both half-naked.

“Markus, we need to...I guess it can wait.” She quickly left, closing the door behind her.


End file.
